


Important Traditions

by agent_scully2084



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_scully2084/pseuds/agent_scully2084
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Traditions

Mulder and Scully had a quiet courthouse wedding, witnessed only by Margaret Scully and Walter Skinner. Scully wore a light blue tea-length dress and carried a bouquet of forget-me-nots and baby's breath. Mulder wore a pair of neatly pressed khakis and a dress shirt in the same colour blue as Scully's dress. They didn't write their own vows, and there was no confetti or white multi-tiered cake. Skinner and Margaret snapped photos of Mulder and Scully on the courthouse steps. The four of them went out to dinner afterwards and Skinner raised a toast to the newlyweds. They ended the meal with coffee and cheesecake.

After dinner Mulder and Scully went home. With minimal protest, Scully allowed Mulder to carry her over the threshold, laughing as Mulder explained the symbolism of the ancient tradition and appeared to take seriously his duty to protect his new bride from evil spirits.

"That isn’t the wedding day tradition in which I’m most interested," she said with a wide grin and a facetious wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
